Pyramid of Light Series: Return of Anubis
by doom9
Summary: Anubis has returned and it's up to Yugi and the gang to stop him. However, to defeat him, they need Atem's or Yami's help so they travel to Egypt. During their trip, they meet a unique girl with unique powers. Notice up!
1. Mysterious Kid

Pyramid of Light Series

Chapter 1: Mysterious Kid

Yugi, Joey, and the gang (except Mokuba and Kaiba) left the school building after the last school bell rang. As they went outside the building, they saw two kids dueling across the street. But there was something strange about one kid. His voice didn't match his appearance.

"Now, Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) attack his life points directly!" shouted the Strange Voiced Kid. A sphinx with the head of a bird with wings attacks the Kid's life points (K2: 800) "No! (K2: 0)" shouted the other duelist.

"Wonder what's happening?" asks Joey. Yugi walks up to someone and asks him, "Excuse me, do you know what's going on?" "It's this guy. He's a powerful duelist. He's beating everyone that challenges him, but there is something weird about this guy." "Besides the fact that his voice is deeper and creepier than normal?" asked Tea in an awkward sarcastic way. "Yes. He has some kind of weird card. What is called again? Um, I think it's the Pyramid of Light."

"Pyramid of Light? Where have I heard of that before?" asked Tristan.

"Heh." SVK scoffed. The kid leaves the school building and goes away to a dark alley. "Hey, wait up!" shouted Yugi. The gang chases after that kid and leads them to a dark alley. "Where did that kid go?" asked Joey.

"I'm over here and I would like to duel you!" said SVK. SVK was pointing at Yugi. "All right then. It's time to duel." said Yugi. Both of them activated their Duel Disks. "Let's duel!" both of them said.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay, I edited this chapter. I'm new to Fanfiction. 


	2. Mystery Duel: Yugi vs SVK

Chapter 2: Mystery Duel: Yugi vs. SVK

"Let's duel!" both of them shouted.(Y: 4000) (SVK: 4000) "I'll go first and start with Poison Mummy (1000/1800) in attack mode. I end my turn with one card facedown." said SVK.

I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). Celtic Guardian attack Poison Mummy!" said Yugi. "Poison Mummy is destroyed. (SVK: 3600) "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Yugi said completing his turn.

"Back to me. I summon Drillago (1600/1100). I place three cards facedown. I activate my trap card, the Rope of Life. This brings back my Poison Mummy but its attack points are increased! (1800/1800)" said SVK.

"Oh, no! Yugi's in trouble!" shouted Tea.

"Come on, Tea. He has those two cards to back him up." said Tristan

"Yeah. Don't worry. Yugi's going to be that guy!" said Joey

"Drillago, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Drill of Death!" said SVK. Drillago drills spin very fast and attacks the Celtic Guardian. "Uh!" (Y: 3800) shouted Yugi. "Now Poison Mummy attack his life points!"

"Hold on! I activate my facedown, Darkness Wind!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" the gang shouted. "This card destroys both monsters and you lose life points equal to half of their total attack points. So you lose 1700 life points." A black wind traps both monsters and targets his life points along with the monsters being destroyed. (SVK: 1900) "All right! He's going to win for sure!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Don't prepare your victory speech just yet. This duel's not over." said SVK.

"All right then. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode. That's all." said Yugi..

"How pathetic. I activate one of my facedown cards, Card of Sanctity. This card allows us to keep drawing until we both have 6 cards in our hand." said SVK. SVK and Yugi keep drawing. "Now, I activate my other facedown card, Sphinx Birth. This allows me to summon one of 2 powerful cards and I summon back one of them! Sphinx Teleia (2500/3000)!"

"Sphinx Teleia?" asked Tea. "Hold on. I've seen that card before." said Joey "But that was he when was dueling…" Tristan said. "Anubis!" Tea exclaimed

"Yes!" The kid form turns into swirls and goes back to the appearance of Anubis. "Anubis?" exclaimed Yugi. "Yes! It is I, Anubis and I have come back to destroy you." "How'd you get here? You were destroyed along with the Pyramid of Light." shouted Yugi. "There's no way I could leave so easily. Now, back to the duel!" shouted Anubis.

"Oh, no! Now things have gotten worse!" Tristan said.

"And it's going to worsen once I activate another Sphinx Rebirth allowing me to summon Andro Sphinx! (3000/2500) And I think you don't need a memory boost on what my facedown card is." Anubis said. "Uh-oh!" said Tea. "No! Not that!" shouted Yugi. "Yes! I activate the Pyramid of Light!" said Anubis. A blue but see-through pyramid surrounds both of them along with the Millennium symbol on the middle of the side where the rest of the gang is facing.

"Yugi! I'll get you out of there!" shouted Joey. Joey runs up to the pyramid but knocked over. "Joey! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but what about you?" Yugi nods his head. "Beat this creep, Yugi!" exclaimed Tea. "We know you can do it!" exclaimed Tristan. "All right! Finish your move, Anubis, so I can get rid of you!" shouted Yugi.

"All right. Now, Pyramid of Light, combine my monsters!" Light comes from the pyramids and strikes the Sphinx monsters to form a different monster. "You see, the light from this pyramid and my donation of 500 life points (A: 1400) has the power to combine my monsters to form my ultimate weapon, Theinin, the Great Sphinx! (3500/3000)"

"Wow! That sphinx is really powerful!" said Joey. "It may be strong, but no matter how strong it is I will destroy it and emerge safe from your attack because of my Big Shield Gardna. And I'll also be protected even without my monster." said Yugi.

"I doubt it because I sacrifice 500 of my life points (A: 900) to increase my Theinin's attack points by 3000! (6500/3000)"

"6500 attack points? That's one strong monster." said Tea.

"Now, Theinin at… On second thought, I won't attack." "What?" the gang asked.

"I can destroy you easily, but why should I destroy you now when I can make you suffer greatly, especially, when I cause lots of destruction in Egypt." said Anubis. The POL disappears and Anubis levitates in the air. "We'll meet again!"

"Anubis, get back here!" shouted Yugi. "So, Yugi, what are we going to do?" asked Tristan. "Well, unfortunately, Anubis has gotten stronger. So we have to go to Egypt to save it and get some help from a friend."


	3. Preparations for Egypt

Chapter 3: Preparations for Egypt

Yugi was dueling Anubis until disappeared into air. When Yugi looked down at the concrete, he saw a small blue jewel (sphere) on the floor and picked it up.

"Hey, what is this?" asked Yugi. "It looks like a blue ball, but it is glowing." said Joey. "Wait a minute, didn't the Orichalcos stone we found a couple months ago glowing?" asked Tea. "Maybe we should show this Yugi's grandpa." Tristan said.

"Hello, guys." a voice said. "Bakura?" everyone said. "Bakura, what are you doing here? You didn't get out until after 5 minutes, so how'd you know where we were?" asked Tea.

"Does it matter?"

"You're right. Oh, do you have any idea what this blue jewel is?" asked Yugi. Yugi showed it to Bakura but he looked puzzled.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue what this is." Bakura said. "That's fine. We were going to Yugi's grandpa's house. Do you want to come with us?" asked Joey.

"Sure. That's okay." said Bakura.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura headed to Yugi's grandpa's shop. Tea opened the door of the shop and Yugi shouted "Grandpa!"

When they went inside they saw Solomon, Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Mai, and Serenity.

"Huh? What is everyone doing here?" asked Tea. Serenity shouted "Big brother!" "Serenity!" shouted Joey. Serenity and Joey hugged each other.

"Hiya, cutie." said Rebecca and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Yugi blushed and Tea's temper began to grow and turned her hand into a fist. "Grrrr."

"Hey, Joey" said Mai. "Mai, long time no see." said Joey.

"Oh. Professor Hawkins?" asked Yugi. "What is it, Yugi?" asked Professor Hawkins. "Do you know what this ball is?" asked Yugi. Yugi handed the ball to Professor Hawkins.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to take this back top the lab for analysis. But I'll probably complete my work faster with some help from Rebecca." said Professor Hawkins.

"Sure, Grandpa!" said Rebecca.

"What do you mean by help exactly?" asked Tristan.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Rebecca quickly graduated from college and is an archaeologist." "Archaeologist?" asked Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai and Serenity. "Yes. My granddaughter is more gifted than I thought and she just graduated in one week."

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm just average everyday kid that has brainpower. Brainpower, b-r-a-i-n-p-o-w-e-r." said Rebecca.

"How cool." said Serenity. "Yeah!" said Mai. "Wonderful, but can she spell annoying" said Joey. "Uh-huh!" said Tristan.

"I heard that!" said Rebecca. "Now Rebecca, behave." said Professor Hawkins. "Of course. Sorry."

"So, Yugi, anything else you need?" asked Solomon.

"Yes. This is hard to believe, but Anubis had came back." said Yugi. "As long as you are careful, that's all right with me. But how many tickets will you need?" asked Solomon.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura said "5." "6" said Mai. "7" said Serenity. "But…" Solomon said.

"Come on. There's no way I'm going to spend my valuable time over here being bored to death." Mai said. "And I want to make sure you are safe, Joey" said Serenity.

"All right then. We'll go tomorrow." Solomon said.

Kaiba's Reason to Go to Egypt

Kaiba is on his computer checking his stocks and his business stuff. "Seto!" shouted Mokuba as he came to the business room place. "What is it? I'm busy." said Kaiba.

"You won't believe it, but someone has bought over 50 of KaipaCorp!" shouted Mokuba. "What? That's impossible!" shouted Kaiba. "Then check the video screen on your computer!" said Mokuba.

On the video screen, there was a short person, but was hard to see. "Hello, Seto. I see you heard of me buying KaibaCorp. And I'm going to buy more of KaibaCorp now." said the mysterious person.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way you'll buy my company." said Kaiba.

"Really? Then if that's the case, you better come to Egypt and face me otherwise I'll buy the rest of your company. If you look now I'm buying 0.1 percent of your company every few seconds unless you cooperate." said the person.

"Err. All right. You win. I'll go, but if you don't stop, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" threatened (sorta) Kaiba.

"I like to see you try." The person disappears from the screen. "All right, Mokuba. It looks we'll be taking a field trip to Egypt." said Kaiba.

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter is kind of awkward, but I had to make this quick in order to write my other chapters. This story will get better eventually. 


	4. Ghost Destruction I: Yami Bak vs Sheena

Chapter 4: Ghost Destruction I: Yami Bakura vs. Sheena

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai, and Serenity came to the airport where they saw Duke. "Duke?" asked Mai. "Hey guys." said Duke.

"Duke, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi. "Well, I had just been to Industrial Illusions for the Dungeon Dice Monsters game and I used their free plane helicopter to get back here." said Duke.

"**Free** plane?" asked Joey with emphasis on Free.

"You need to go somewhere? I can get us there." said Duke.

Suddenly, Solomon Moto, arrived, without the tickets. "Oh, I forgot, how many tickets do you need?" asked Solomon.

"Zero." Tristan replied.

"We'll be going with Duke to go to Egypt." said Tea.

"Well, that's good. I'll save lots of money." said Solomon. Solomon left the airport.

So Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai, and Serenity followed Duke outside to his plane along with their bags. "Hey, could you get their bags and put them in the plane?" asked Duke to the worker. "Sure, but what about your bag?" asked the worker.

"It's still inside the plane." said Duke. "Okay." said worker 2. The first worker carried practically of the bags. "Ugh! Hey, could I get some help around here?" "Fine." The second worker helped the first worker to carry their bags.

"Man! It's like carrying a professional wrestler." said the first worker. "That's what I'd expect from someone weak." "Hey!"

When the whole gang arrived inside the plane, it was like a luxurious rich plane (similar to the plane they rode in the Orichalcos series).

"I call first row and first seat near the window." shouts Joey. "Hey!" Tristan says.

Of course Joey and Serenity are sitting on the first row of the left side (ordering from window seat first). On the right side is Yugi and Tea. On the second row left side is Mai and Tristan. On the right side is Bakura and Duke.

After a few hours, they arrived at the Egyptian airport carrying their bags. On the Egyptian airport, they saw Ishizu, Marik, and Odion.

"Ishizu? Marik? Odion? What are you guys doing here?" asked Serenity.

"We have heard that Anubis has returned and we assumed that you would be coming here to find him." said Ishizu.

"And if you want to find the Pharaoh, we must go back in the same place where the Pharaoh left to his world." said Marik.

"Okay." said everyone. "But where exactly is that place anyway?" asked Mai.

Everyone arrives at the same structure where the pharaoh left, the pyramid. (I don't know much about the Memory World Season)

Yugi's cell phone starts ringing and picks it up. "Hello?" asked Yugi. "Yugi, this is Professor Hawkins. I think I know what this jewel is. You see, Anubis was carrying a blue jewel and when you destroyed him, this fragment was all that was left."

"And what else?" "It seems that this fragment contains a portion of the Pyramid of Light's power which resurrected Anubis. However, their still some more things we have to figure out." said Professor Hawkins. Rebecca now takes the phone.

"One more thing. It's just a theory, but there's a 35 percent chance that the Pyramid of Light has the power to lock away souls. But it does seem improbable." Rebecca said.

"Hmm. Okay, well thanks for all the information. Bye." Yugi said. "Bye, Yugi!" said Rebecca. "Good luck with your journey." Professor Hawkins said.

Suddenly, Mokuba and Kaiba appeared in Egypt in their Blue Eyes plane. "Oh, great. The geek patrol is here." Kaiba said. "Not the time, Kaiba. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" asked Tea.

"I have business here in the pyramid. Some punk is buying my company and I'm here to get it back." said Kaiba in his cold tone.

"Now, let's go to the pyramid. We have no time to waste." said Odion.

So, everyone headed to the pyramid. On one path, there was a long strip of rock that only one person could go at a time. Serenity was the last one to go.

When she reached through half of the path, a huge rock began to fall near where Serenity was. "Aaah!" "Serenity!" shouted Joey.

Then suddenly someone cried "Sylph! Gnome!" and a black-haired girl (though it was hard to see) ran toward the boulder which broke.

"Thank you." Serenity said.

"Thanks for helping for Serenity, but who are you?" said Joey.

"My name is Sheena. Sheena Kuriyabashi." said Sheena.

They all introduced themselves except Kaiba. Kaiba then noticed the duel disk around her arm. "I can't believe someone like you is worthy enough to wear one of **my **duel disks." Kaiba said in his rude way.

"Shut up! And what do you mean by your duel disk?" asked Sheena. "I'm the one who actually created this duel disk. If that's enough, you should respect more." said Kaiba.

"Just because you're the inventor of this doesn't mean I'll change my attitude towards you!" said Sheena. Duke grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go. You'll be necessary if another accident happens." Duke said.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Mokuba. "I came here to investigate these ruins to find uh…" "Find what?" asked Mai. "…to find some interesting things. What are you guys doing here?" asked Sheena.

Yugi said, "We…uh…….well…uh." "Uh" everyone said except Kaiba. And now appears a sweat drop behind Sheena's head. Apparently, the gang did not know how to say that they went to this pyramid to get help from a 5,000 year old pharaoh to help defeat his enemy.

So Ishizu, Marik, and Odion reminded them what to do on how to set the pharaoh free. And Sheena heard their conversation so she knew why they were acting strange when she asked that question.

Everyone headed to the place where they sent Yami Yugi to his world.

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion did all the stuff necessary to open the portal. Then, Anubis started to chant in a different place. Instead of Pharaoh Atem coming out, it was the Thief Bakura who is now Yami Bakura!

"Hey, it's the spirit of the millennium ring!" Tristan shouted. "Who is that?" asked Sheena. "That's the evil me but in the past. I'm the reincarnation." Bakura explained.

"Yes. And I've come back here to destroy you on behalf of my master's orders." said Yami Bakura.

"Fine! Let's duel!" shouted Yugi. "Hold up! I'm going to duel this guy." said Sheena. "There's no way someone like you can beat anyone. You couldn't even beat that hack Wheeler." Kaiba rudely commented.

"Hey!" Joey shouted. "Shut up! You don't even know anything about me and you start judging my dueling skills?" shouted Sheena.

"Just forget Kaiba and duel this guy." said Duke. "All right."

"Let's duel!" both of them shouted. (YB: 4000) (Sh: 4000)

"I'll go first. And I play the Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode. I finish my turn by playing by two cards facedown. That is all." Yami Bakura. A headless knight appears with white armor.

"My turn. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode." 2 elves appear. One elf has blonde hair, is wearing a blue dress, and is wearing blue gloves. The other elf has red hair and is wearing a purple dress. "I also place one card facedown. Now, Gemini Elf, attack the Headless Knight!" shouted Sheena. Both elves kicked the knight. (YB: 3550)

"Hey, not bad." Mokuba commented. "Yeah, for a beginner." Kaiba replied. "What will it take to shut that stupid jerk's mouth?" Sheena said under her breath. "I heard that!" shouted Kaiba. "Good!"

"If you're done squabbling, I would like to continue this duel. I activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back my Headless Knight. Now I activate my other facedown card, the Pyramid of Light!" shouted Yami Bakura. Once again a blue but see through pyramid surrounded the playing field with the millennium symbol in the middle of one side.

"What? How does he have the Pyramid of Light? I thought only Anubis had that card." Yugi said. "It's simple. He has multiple Pyramid of Light cards in his arsenal and gives it to us for certain reasons, but that's all I'm going to tell you." Yami Bakura said.

"And now thanks to the Pyramid of Light my Headless Knight gets 500 extra attack points (1950/1700). I also sacrifice my knight in order to summon my Earl of Demise (2000/700) and it also gets extra attack points (2500/700)." The Earl of Demise looks like a ghost with wrinkled teal skin, red clothing, and is carrying a thin sword.

"Whoa, that's a lot of attack points!" exclaimed Tea. "That's why she shouldn't duel him. But unfortunately, she did." Kaiba said. "You are such an annoying pain in the neck!" Sheena said. "I agree." Joey murmured.

"Earl of Demise, attack her elves!" shouted Yami Bakura. The ghostly figure uses its thin sword to attack both elves. "Uh!" (Sh: 3400)

"Are you okay?" asked Serenity. "I'm fine." "I end my turn with one facedown card." "Now I summon Magician's Valkyrie (1600/1800)!" A girl that looks extremely similar to the Dark Magician Girl appears. The only difference is that the weapon is an ax with three emerald spheres on the ax.

"Now since I have a Spellcaster on the field, I can play the magic card, Magicians for a Sacrifice! This allows me to summon any number of Spellcasters from my hand, deck, or graveyard, depending on how many cards I discard. I discard two cards, so I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) and the Light Valkyrie (2100/2500). Now, my Light Valkyrie has the ability to increase the attack power of all Light Attribute monsters on my side of the field. So my Magician's Valkyrie's attack power is 2100 and my Light Valkyrie's attack power goes to 2600." said Sheena. A girl with blonde hair and white clothing in the Dark Magician Girl style appears.

"That means all she has to do is destroy that monster with her Light Valkyrie and attack his life points. Then this duel will be over." said Mai. "No way! That's too easy!" thought Kaiba.

"Light Valkyrie, attack the Earl of Demise with Holy Light!" The Light Valkyrie hand glows which creates a staff and she attacks Earl of Demise with the staff which releases a light destroying that monster. "Now Magician's Valkyrie, attack his life points!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, Destiny Revival! This card lets me bring back my Earl of Demise!" Yami Bakura said.

"Oh, no!" shouted Tea. "And since she used her Magician's Valkyrie to attack, it'll get destroyed and she'll lose 400 life points." Mai said. "No!" Mokuba said. (Sh: 3000)

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." said Sheena. "Pathetic. Now I summon Necro Soldier (0/0) (500/500). I also activate my Card of Sanctity allowing us to both draw up to 6 cards. Now, I play Necro Summon!" shouted Yami Bakura.

"Necro Summon? What's that?" "It's simple. Necro Summon allows me to summon a monster with Necro in its name and I choose to summon Necro Mannequin (500/500) (1000/1000)!" shouted Yami Bakura.

"What a waste of summoning those monsters. They're weak." "Wait a minute. Those monsters seem familiar." Yugi thought.

"Sheena, wait!" "Huh?" "He's planning to summon an army of monsters so you can't get to his life points! Trust me, he tried this strategy on me before!" shouted Yugi. "All right."

"Now I place two cards facedown. That's all." "My turn." But when her turn started another Necro Soldier appeared.

"Hey, how did another Necro Soldier appear on your side of the field?"

"Whenever my Necro Soldier is on your side of the field when your turn starts I get to summon another one. I also activate my facedown card, Necro Cycle!" "What's that?" asked Duke.

"Whenever it is his turn, he can summon another Necro Mannequin." said Yugi. "That's correct. And once my army appears you're going to be doomed. Hahahaha!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Cards: 

Headless Knight

ATK/DEF: 1450/1700

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

Physical Description: A white headless knight with a white shield and a blade.

Konami Cards: LON-054

* * *

Gemini Elf 

ATK/DEF: 1900/900

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

Physical Description: One elf has blonde hair, is wearing a blue dress, and is wearing blue gloves. The other elf has red hair and is wearing a purple dress.

Konami Cards: LON-000, IOC-SE1

* * *

Monster Reborn 

Type: Magic

Effect: Select 1 monster from your or your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it on your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Mode.

Physical Description: Purple jewel on the bottom, red jewel in the middle, and blue-ish wings.

Konami Cards: LOB-118, SDY-030, SDK-036, SDJ-035, SDP-035, SYE-029, SKE-029

* * *

Pyramid of Light 

Type: Trap (Continuous)

Effect (in Fanfic): If this face-up card is on the field with "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Teleia", you may remove them from the field and play to Special Summon Theinin, the Great Sphinx. If this card is played after a God card is played, remove the God card(s) from play. If Pyramid of Light is destroyed, the God card(s) are brought back to the field. This card can only be destroyed if "Efreet", "Undine", "Sylph", "Luna & Aska", "Celsius", "Volt", "Gnome", "Shadow", "Maxwell", and "Origin" are all on the field. When this card is on the field, the controller can exceed the 5 card monster and magic/trap card limit. Whoever loses the duel gets their soul locked away.

Physical Description: A blue see through pyramid. (A tan-ish see through pyramid is the real card.)

Konami Cards: MOV-EN004 (Different Effect)

* * *

Earl of Demise 

ATK/DEF: 2000/700

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

Physical Description: A ghost with wrinkled teal skin, red clothing, and is carrying a thin sword.

Konami Cards: LON-056, DB1-250

* * *

Magician's Valkyrie 

ATK/DEF: 1600/1800

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

Level: 4

Effect: When this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Spellcaster-Type monster as a target.

Physical Description: A girl that looks extremely similar to the Dark Magician Girl appears. The only difference is that the weapon is an ax with three emerald spheres on the ax.

Konami Cards: (Japanese) LE5-005

* * *

Magicians for a Sacrifice 

Type: Magic

Effect: This card can only be activated if there is a Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon Spellcaster-Type monsters from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, equal to how many cards you discard in your hand.

Physical Description: Dark Magician with a good spirit on top of the magician.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Dark Magician 

ATK/DEF: 2500/2100

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Level: 7

Physical Description: A male magician with purple clothing or a magician with indigo clothing and green skin.

Konami Cards: LOB-005, SDY-006, DDS-002, BPT-001, BPT-007, SYE-001

* * *

Light Valkyrie 

ATK/DEF: 2100/2500

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light

Level: 5

Effect: Increase the ATK of all LIGHT monsters on your side of the field by 500 points.

Physical Description: A girl with blonde hair and white clothing in the Dark Magician Girl style (not face) appears.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Destiny Revival 

Type: Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated if a monster is destroyed. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack or Defense Mode.

Physical Description: Monster Reborn picture in yellow-ish rock.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Necro Soldier 

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Type: Zombie (Unknown)

Attribute: Dark (Unknown)

Level: 4

Effect: If this card is on the field during your opponent's Standby Phase, you may Special Summon another "Necro Soldier" on your side of the field during each of your opponent's Standby Phases.

Physical Description: One of those British guards or soldiers with blue skin and white eyes.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Card of Sanctity 

Type: Magic

Effect (Fanfic): Both players draw cards until both players have 6 cards in their hands.

Physical Description: 2 men happy when it is raining golden coins.

Konami Cards: EPI-EN000, TLM-EN037 (Both Different Effects)

* * *

Necro Summon 

Type: Magic

Effect: Special Summon 1 monster with "Necro" in its name from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Physical Description: A man chanting with Necro Mannequin to the left of him and Necro Soldier to the right of him.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Necro Mannequin 

ATK/DEF: 500/500

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

Physical Description: A white body with no eyes, noses, ears, and so on, just a white head, the body and legs in the head in the middle of the body and everywhere.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Necro Cycle 

Type: Trap (Continuous)

Effect: If a "Necro Mannequin" is on your side of the field when this card is played, you may Special Summon another "Necro Mannequin" each turn.

Physical Description: Many colored Necro Mannequins

Konami Cards: N/A


	5. Ghost Destruction II: Yami Bak vs Sheena

Oh, the card information is after the story, but the Undine deal is first.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ghost Destruction II: Yami Bakura vs Sheena

"Continuing with my move, I play Cost Down! I discard one card from my hand and all monsters' levels will be reduced by two levels. So I sacrifice my Light Valkyrie in order to summon my Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)! Thanks to his effect, I can place one magic card from my graveyard in my hand. I also play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)." Sheena declared.

"Whoa! She has three Dark Magicians on the field!" Tea said. "There's Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos. Wow!" Serenity said.

"But how could you resurrect Dark Magician Girl if I never sent it to the Graveyard?" asked Yami Bakura. "You didn't. I did when I played Cost Down!"

"Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Necro Soldier!" "Hold on! I activate my facedown card, Ghost Reflect! This stops your attack." Yami Bakura said. "Fine. Dark Magician, attack Necro Soldier!" shouted Sheena.

"You've fallen into my other trap! Activate Ghost Shield!" Headless Knight appears in front of the attack and is destroyed.

"What happened?" "Ghost Shield basically selects a ghost from my graveyard and uses it as an attack target. So, another attack failed." "Er! Then, Dark Magician Girl, attack Necro Soldier with Dark Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl's staff releases a dark beam heading towards Necro Soldier and destroys it. (YB: 2050) "That ends my turn."

"Heh. Now, here comes another Necro Mannequin. I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Earl of Demise. I also summon Necro Wall (500/500) in defense mode. I also place two cards facedown. I also play this magic card, Afterimage of a Ghost."

"What?" "Now, take control of her Dark Magician of Chaos!" "Aah!" yelled the DMC. "I have a bad feeling about this." Tristan said. The ghost that entered the DMC gets out. On Yami Bakura's side of the field, a Doppler Token arrives (2800/0)

"You see, that ghost had created a Doppler Token which has the same attack power and appearance of your magician." "That's a bad thing for her." Ishizu said.

"Now my Doppler Magician, attack Dark Magician Girl with Dark Magic!" Doppler Magician releases a black beam heading towards Dark Magician Girl. "Ah!" yelled DMG. "Uh!" (Sh: 2200)

"Before I end my turn, I can summon 5 Necro Wall Tokens because I have 5 Zombies on the field (0/0) (500/500)." Then another Necro Soldier appeared.

As Sheena put her hand in place to pick a card, she touched one when Kaiba made his comments.

"A girl like her will never beat him." "Shut up!" But when she turned around, the card she touched got placed on her duel disk which was Water Valkyrie (1600/1400).

"Water Valkyrie? I didn't summon her! Thanks a lot, Kaiba." Sheena turns around to Yami Bakura

"It's not my fault that you can't (fist goes up and that red target thing appears on her head for a few seconds) control yourself and your cards to be a decent duelist." Kaiba commented.

"He is such a chatterbox." Joey murmured.

"Okay, I better make use of her."

"My Valkyrie gets 500 extra attack points (2100/1400) because she's a Water monster. I also play my Magicians for a Sacrifice so I discard two cards. I summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) back and my Dark Valkyrie (2500/2100). Now, my Light and Dark Valkyrie, combine yourselves!"

The Light and Dark Valkyrie hands touch each others and take shape.

"What are you doing?" asked Yami Bakura.

"When my Light and Dark Valkyrie are both on the field, they can form the Valkyrie of Heart, Dilana (2600/2600). Plus my Valkyrie is considered as both Attributes so since it increases the attack points of all Light and Dark monsters by 500 points, Dilana's attack increases by 1000 (3600/2600)!"

"That is one powerful monster." said Tea.

"I also sacrifice my Dark Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician in order to specially summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800)."

"She has a lot of strong monsters." Serenity said. "But no where near as strong as mine."

Sheena thought to herself with her fist in the air and the red thing on her head, "Just ignore him, Sheena. Just ignore him."

"Dilana, attack the Doppler Magician!" (YB: 1250) "Activate Destiny Mirror Wall!"

"What?"

"Since you destroyed my Doppler Magician with your Dilana, half of her attack points get added to a monster and I choose my Necro Mannequin (2800)."

"She's in big trouble." said Yugi. "I knew someone like her was weak." Kaiba commented.

Sheena thought in her head along with the fist and red target thing, "If I hear any more of his stupid comments, I am going to kill him."

"I am not going to risk any of my monsters with your trap card, so I end my turn."

"Bad choice. I summon another Necro Mannequin. I activate my trap card which is also a monster." "What?" "See for yourself when I activate Dead Dragon Zoma (1500) (2000)!" The monster appears. "I also play this card, Nightmare's Steelcage!" A cage traps Sheena.

"That's a bad thing!" said Tea. "Not really since none of his monsters are strong enough to attack." Joey said. "You're even dumber than you look. Haven't you heard of a strategy?"

"Watch it, Kaiba!"

"I also play this card Secret Pass to the Treasures! This creates a passage for monsters with 1000 attack points or less which leads to your life points. I also play 2 Dark Energy cards to increase my Earl of Demise's attack power and defense (2800/1000) (3100/1300). I also play the Axe of Despair to increase my Earl's power by 1000! (4100/700)"

"She'll lose the duel with a few more attacks!" Odion stated.

"Earl of Demise, attack her Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" "Uh" (Sh: 1300) "Necro Mannequin (2800), attack her Dark Magician Girl!" "Ah!" (Sh: 500)

"She's going to lose the duel unless she does something!" Duke shouted. "There's nothing she can do unless that facedown card of hers is helpful.' Mai said.

"Now, Necro Soldier, go through the passage and attack her life points!"

"Er, activate Purgatory Seal!" A circle with those weird symbols that are on the Dark Magician cards goes in front of the hit of the attack and deflects it.

"Purgatory Seal? What's that card, Seto?" asked Mokuba. "I've never heard of it."

"I can only activate it when I'm about to lose the duel. As long as this card is on the field I can't lose any life points. This card remains on the field, unless you destroy it with specifically a magic card." she said.

"Plus, I can I can beat him with something they don't know about." she said in her head.

"That's awesome. She has a chance to turn it around!" Serenity said. "Perhaps I had underestimated her. But let's see her other moves."

"Now, before I end my turn, I summon 13 more Necro Walls! With this many monsters, you can't get to my life points or even attack because of my Nightmare's Steelcage." said Yami Bakura.

"Big deal." "Here's another Necro Mannequin."

"You have a lot of third-rate monsters but I'll destroy all of them at once!" Sheena said. Sheena then has a blue aura around her.

"Why is their blue around her?" asked Marik.

"You'll see." Suddenly, a blue altar appeared on her side of the field. "What is that altar?" asked Yami Bakura. Now, geysers have shooting around the altar like crazy. Then a blue light comes in the middle of the altar.

"Since I was about to lose all of my life points, I can summon a powerful spirit. I call upon the maiden of the mist (the light expands) I summon thee (gets larger and larger by the second) come Undine!"

The light explodes and the whole area starts to shake and everyone falls down except Sheena. Then the whole area starts to calm down and from the altar comes a blue woman with water as her feet with a dark blue shirt and skirt.

"What is that?" asked Joey. "It's a monster she wasted her time to summon because it has no attack points or defense points." Kaiba responded.

"That's where you're wrong because technically Undine is not a monster." said Sheena. "What?" asked Yugi.

"Go, Undine!" Undine puts her hand on the floor which turns into an ocean and 4 circling water paths go under 4 monster cards. "Ready?" Undine said as the geysers destroyed, 3 Necro Mannequins, and 1 Necro Soldier along with a Necro Wall.

"Now, use Aqua Edge!"

"Aqua Edge!" shouted Undine. Three disks of water destroyed Necro Soldier and 2 Necro Wall Tokens.

"Spread!" Undine shouted. "A geyser of water shot up and destroyed 2 Necro Wall Tokens.

"Aqua Laser!" Undine shouted. She went to the side and released a beam of water destroying a whole row of monsters.

"Tidal Wave!" A huge water tide came behind Undine and then crashed Yami Bakura's side of the field along with destroying the rest of cards and doing a number on his life points. (YB: 0)

"No! How could I lose?" Yami Bakura said.

"Wow! She destroyed every one of his cards at once!" exclaimed Tristan.

The Pyramid of Light began to create lightning and struck Yami Bakura which locked his soul in the Pyramid of Light increasing the power of Anubis' POL.

"That was so cool!" shouted Joey. "Uh, thanks. Now we should find the Pharaoh."

However that portal thing could not be entered by any human. But Joey walked through their and then got knocked. "Ow! Man, I don't think any one can go through their."

"I have an idea. I call upon the source of heaven, earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all, I summon thee come Origin!" Out came a shirtless man with purple-blueish pants with wings (I think) and 4 arms.

"You have another one of those? How many do you have?" asked Joey.

"10. Well, 12 or 13 counting Aska, Yutis, and Fairess." said Sheena.

"Origin, please help us find the Pharaoh Atem." "Understood." Origin floated through the portal.

After a minute, appeared Origin along with Yami Yugi.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: The next chapter might be delayed because I'm creating a Tales of Symphonia Fanfic.

Undine

Summon Spirit

Attacks:

Aqua Edge: Three disks of water.

Spread: A geyser shoots up and destroys a monster along with another monster which is partially caught in the attack

Aqua Laser: A beam of water destroys a row of monsters/cards.

Tidal Wave: Destroy the rest of the cards and inflict direct damage equal to 1000-1500 points.

When Undine is first on the field, you may use 4 Spread attacks. If all monsters are destroyed before Tidal Wave, inflict direct damage with those attacks equal to 300 points. Tidal Wave is 1000 points. When Undine has attacked, she goes back up above the summoner and heals the summoner's life points by 1000 points (including the partner if there is).

* * *

Cost Down

Type: Magic

Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand to downgrade all monsters' level in your hand by 2 until the end of this turn.

Physical Description: A regular card with two swords over two of the stars.

Konami Cards: DCR-053, DR1-215

* * *

Dark Magician of Chaos

ATK/DEF: 2800/2600

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you may add 1 Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand. A monster that is destroyed by this monster as a result of battle is removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, remove this card from play.

Physical Description: Like Magician of Black Chaos

Konami Cards: IOC-065

* * *

Monster Reborn

Type: Magic

Effect: Select 1 monster from your or your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it on your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Mode.

Physical Description: Purple jewel on the bottom, red jewel in the middle, and blue-ish wings.

Konami Cards: LOB-118, SDY-030, SDK-036, SDJ-035, SDP-035, SYE-029, SKE-029

* * *

Dark Magician Girl

ATK/DEF: 2000/1700

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

Effect: Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for every 'Dark Magician' or 'Magician of Black Chaos' in either player's Graveyard.

Physical Description: Magician's Valkyrie

Konami Cards: MFC-000, RDS-ENSE2

* * *

Ghost Reflect

Type: Trap (Counter)

Effect: When your opponent attacks a Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field, negate the attack.

Physical Description: Ghost with a mirror.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Ghost Shield

Type: Trap (Continuous)

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent can remove a Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type to negate your opponent's attack.

Physical Description: Lightning blasts trying to break through a white light blast.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Afterimage of a Ghost

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: Select 1 monster on the field and equip this card to it. Special Summon 1 Doppler Token with the same attack points as the equipped monster.

Physical Description: A black shadow with two red glowing eyes.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Necro Wall

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

Effect: During your end phase, you may special summon Necro Wall Tokens equal to how many Zombie-Type monsters you have on your side of the field.

Physical Description: A gray rectangle with a multiple tentacle design.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Water Valkyrie

ATK/DEF: 1600/1400

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Effect: Increase the ATK of all Water monsters by 500 points.

Physical Description: A blue haired woman with two blue swords wearing blue armor in the Dark Magician Girl style.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Magicians for a Sacrifice

Type: Magic

Effect: This card can only be activated if there is a Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon Spellcaster-Type monsters from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, equal to how many cards you discard in your hand.

Physical Description: Dark Magician with a good spirit on top of the magician.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Dark Valkyrie

ATK/DEF: 2500/2100

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

Effect: Increase the ATK of all Dark monsters by 500 points.

Physical Description: A black haired woman wearing black and dark purple armor in the Dark Magician Girl style.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Valkyrie of Heart, Dilana

ATK/DEF: 2600/2600

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Light (Light and Dark)

Level: 7

Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by sending 'Light Valkyrie' and 'Dark Valkyrie' from the field to the Graveyard. This monster is considered as the following attributes, Light and Dark. Increase the ATK of all Light and Dark monsters by 500 points. If this card is attacked you may pay 500 life points to return this card back to your hand and Special Summon 'Light Valkyrie' or 'Dark Valkyrie' from the Graveyard.

Physical Description: A light purple haired woman with red and pink armor with a heart on the armor too.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Sorcerer of Dark Magic

ATK/DEF: 3200/2800

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

Level: 9

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by offering two Spellcaster-Type monsters Level 6 or over as a Tribute. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you may negate the activation of Trap Cards and destroy them. (Movie Effect): Increase the ATK of this monster by 500 points for every Spellcaster-Type monster in the Graveyard.

Physical Descriptions: Dark Magician with black clothing and a black staff.

Konami Cards: MOV-EN002

* * *

Destiny Mirror Wall

Type: Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated if a monster is destroyed. Take half of the attacker's attack points and transfer them to a monster on your side of the field.

Physical Description: A mirror.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Dead Dragon Zoma

ATK/DEF: 1500/-

Type: Trap (Monster/Zombie)

Attribute: Dark

Level?

Effect: If this card is attacked, double this card's attack power. This card may attack your opponent's life points.

Physical Description: A zombie.

Konami Cards: N/A

* * *

Nightmare's Steelcage

Type: Magic

Effect: Your opponent cannot attack for two turns.

Physical Description: A cage with a hand sticking out.

Konami Cards: (Japanese) PE-34

* * *

Dark Energy

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: The Fiend-Type monster equipped this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

Physical Description: A hand holding a blue ball.

Konami Cards: SDK-020, LOB-088

* * *

Axe of Despair

Type: Magic (Equip)

Effect: The monster equipped this card increases its attack by 1000 points. When this card is destroyed, you may offer 1 monster from the field as a Tribute to place this card at the top of your deck.

Physical Description: A brown axe.

Konami Cards: MRL-002, SYE-035

* * *

Purgatory Seal

Type: Trap (Continuous)

Effect: This card can only be activated if you are about to lose the duel. You are not able to lose any more life points as long as this card remains face-up on the field. This card can only be destroyed by a magic card or if your opponent increases your life points. However, the cost of life points for the activation of a card still counts. When this card is destroyed, increase your life points equal to the amount you should lose. The amount of life points you have when this card was activated is considered as the number of life points you have started with. (This is helpful for summoning the Summon Spirits.)

Physical Description: The magic circle in the Dark Magician pictures

Konami Cards: N/A


	6. Virtual Past: Kaiba vs Noah

Oh, the card information is after the story, and sorry if this chapter is weird, but I also have to work on my Tales of Symphonia story, so I won't be able to put my card info.

* * *

Chapter 6: Virtual Past: Kaiba vs. Noah

Yami Yugi came out and he then disappeared and is once again in the Millennium Puzzle.

"It seems that all of the Millennium items are back again with the same owners too." Ishizu said.

"That's means I have the Millennium Ring again." Bakura said.

Suddenly, the whole building was starting to shake.

"What happening!" asked Tea.

"It's because of that duel! This whole building is about to collapse! I assume this will collapse in one hour." Odion said.

"Then, let's get out now!" Sheena yelled.

"Not so fast!" someone yelled.

Then someone walked toward them from a shadow area, and the person is Noah!

"Noah! You're back!" Mokuba shouted. Then he noticed the Millennium symbol on his head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Okay. Who is he?" asked Sheena.

"In short, he's a virtual boy who was trying to take over KaibaCorp by destroying Kaiba." said Joey.

"And I have come back, but this time not to get control of KaibaCorp only. By working with Anubis I can control everything! And I'm starting with you, Seto."

"All right. Besides this'll be so quick we'll get out before this thing collapses, plus I'll get my company back." Kaiba said.

"Are you nuts! You're going to get us killed because of this stupid duel!" Sheena shouted.

"This duel will get done faster than your duel. Something I would expect from a girl who takes a million years to finish a duel." Kaiba said.

"You stupid idiot! Even if you do finish it faster than me, the vibrations will make the pyramid collapse faster!" Sheena yelled.

"Forget it. When he's dueling, he goes nuts." Tristan said.

"Sheesh. Ugh, fine."

"Let's duel!" both of them shouted. (K: 4000) (N: 4000)

"I'll go first. I summon Pitch Dark Dragon (900/600) in attack mode. I end my turn with three facedown cards." Kaiba declared. "He'll never suspect my left facedown card is my Crush Card." he thought.

"My turn. I summon Chiron the Mage (1800/1000). I also activate his special ability. I discard 1 Magic Card from my hand to destroy your left facedown card."

"No! My Crush Card!"

"Now, Chiron, attack with Spear Blast!" A red beam comes from the staff and destroys the Pitch Dark Dragon. (K: 3100) "I end my turn with one facedown card. Give up, yet?"

"Never. Now, I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode. Vorse Raider, attack Chiron the Mage!"

"I activate my facedown card, Self Tribute! At the cost of 1000 life points (N: 3000), I can bring back my Chiron to the field."

"What a big idiot. You could've just lost a tenth of the amount life points you paid."

"Haven't you heard of a strategy? My turn. I play Spring of Rebirth. Every time a monster is returned to my hand, I get 500 life points. I summon Tsukuyomi (1100/1400). You see, whenever she is summoned I can flip one of your monster cards in facedown defense mode. Now, Chiron, attack the facedown Vorse Raider with Spear Blast! Now, Tsukuyomi, attack his life points directly!"

"I don't think so. Activate, Magical Barrier! This stops your attack and allows me to summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or deck and I choose Lord of Dragons (1200/1100).

"Big deal. Tsukuyomi, return to my hand. Now I receive 500 extra life points (N: 3500). I finish my turn with two cards facedown."

"Now, I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon. This allows me to summon your nightmare times two. I play two Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500)! And since that was a Special Summon, I sacrifice my Lord of Dragons to summon my Vampire Lord (2000/1500). Vampire Lord, attack Chiron the Mage! (N: 3300) Now, Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack his life points!"

"Activate, Mirror Force! This reflects your attack right back at their selves. So your Blue Eyes are destroyed. I also activate my other card, the Pyramid of Light!"

A blue pyramid is created, and then the building starts to shake again. The building is sure to collapse in two minutes.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Yugi.

"We can't. They're trapped in the Pyramid of Light." Mai said.

"Oh, no." Serenity said.

"Not if I can help it. Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Luna, Aska, Celsius, Volt, Gnome, Shadow, Maxwell, and Origin, destroy the Pyramid of Light!" A red demon, a blue maiden, three faires, a woman sitting on a moon, a two headed golden bird, a girl with light blue skin, a ball of electricity with eyes, a brown gnome with a ribbon and fatter, a black shadowy figure, an old man, and a man with multiple arms destroyed the Pyramid of Light.

"We'll meet again." Noah said. Noah then disappeared.

Everyone ran away and then the pyramid collapsed.

Please review.


	7. The Truth Behind the Summoner

This chapter only mentions what's up with Sheena's unique monsters.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind the Summoner

"Hey, Ishizu, will the pyramid being destroyed be a problem?" asked Tea.

"It won't be a huge problem, but eventually the Pharaoh will have to go back."

"What are we going do now?" asked Mokuba.

"I suppose there's no reason to stay in this stupid desert. Unless you geeks want a ride back home, I'm leaving you behind." Kaiba said.

"Let's go." said Tea.

"We're staying here to investigate." Marik said.

"Good-bye!" Serenity said.

Luckily the plane could extend to make it larger.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Could you guys tell the Pharaoh everything on what is happening?" asked Yugi.

"Sure." Tristan replied.

Yugi activated the Millennium Puzzle which means that Pharaoh Atem or Yami Yugi is in control.

Everyone basically explained everything to Yami.

"I see, so Anubis has returned. I had a feeling this would happen." Yami said.

"So that's why they were in the pyramids." Sheena murmured.

"Did you say something?" asked Serenity.

"Uh, nothing."

They all arrived back at Professor Hawkins' and Rebecca's trailer at noon.

Rebecca and Professor Hawkins noticed that the Pharaoh was back.

"So Professor, did you find any more info on the blue jewel?" asked Joey.

"Yes. It seems that he was planning on the destruction of the world and he needed 4 special creatures to plan that, not to mention to summon the other weaker monsters. In order for him to summon them he needed to capture enough souls to revive the horrid monsters. However, there were 4 other monsters to prevent that from happening."

"So we need to find those 4 other monsters, correct?" asked Yami.

"Yes."

"Please. Not that magic stuff again. I'm only doing this to save my company."

"Kaiba, you must…"

"Honestly, stop being so dramatic. We want the same thing, so let's leave it at that."

"The main concept is to stop Anubis. It doesn't matter why we want to stop him." Sheena said.

"All right."

"Please, you must be tired. You must rest in the trailer." Rebecca said.

Inside the trailer

"Everyone, I have something to say." Sheena declared.

"Hmm?" mumbled Duke.

"I want to explain to everyone how I was able to summon these...um…unique monsters outside of the battle."

"What?" asked Yami.

"Maybe I should show you. I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee, come, Undine!"

The blue woman appears.

"Thanks, you can go back now." and she now goes back.

"So how can you bring these monsters to life?" asked Joey.

"Well, technically, these aren't Duel Monsters Cards. They are actually known as Summon Spirits. My village, Mizuho, has taught me this art of summoning and I was sent to Egypt along with the temporary help of the Summon Spirits to stop Anubis. Unfortunately, since Anubis didn't come, I can't summon the other Summon Spirits?"

"So, you can't summon anything else?" asked Yami.

"…unless I make a pact with the other Summon Spirits besides Undine and Corrine. My village said that if I can make a pact with all of these Summon Spirits, there's a chance that Anubis will be defeated."

"It's hard for me to believe all of that." Professor Hawkins said.

"I know. Who ever heard of monsters…or…Summon Spirits being summoned outside of a duel?" declared Rebecca.

"It's because this is just a bunch of magic mumbo-jumbo. Come on, that card was just a hologram. You're all nuts."

"But Seto, it's the only lead we have. We don't know where his headquarters is or where his pawns or such are." Mokuba said.

"Right. Besides we're stuck if we don't do anything." Tristan said.

"Since you don't believe in that magic stuff, think of it as going through the trouble to get cards that are powerful to beat him." Sheena said.

"That sounds weird. But then again, we've been through many weird stuff most of our lives." Mai said.

"Then let's go. Besides, we might run into one of Anubis' goons." Duke said.

"What about you, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I just want to get to Anubis' goons, so that doesn't matter." Kaiba said.

"Where should we go?" asked Tea.

"I've heard that there were some fairy-like creatures that were living in a cavern that's not far from here. But it's very windy." Bakura said.

"I think that's where Sylph is." Sheena said.

"I'll go on my computer and try to find Anubis' headquarters. Everyone else should go." Rebecca said.

"Okay. By the way, who's Corrine?" asked Serenity.

A yellow-ish gold creature will blue tails appears.

"He's sort of like a…well…a talking pet."

"Aww. How cute."

Kaiba began, "If you geeks are…"

Suddenly, an explosion appeared outside near a cavern.

"What was that!" shouted Duke.

"It came from outside." Mai said.

Everyone head outside and found some man trying to destroy a cavern.

"Burn! Burn!"

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" Tristan said.

"Please. I don't need to introduce myself to such pathetic inferior beings."

"What did you say!"

"But if you must know, I am Rodyan.

* * *

Please review.

By the way, since Corrine is very weaker than the other Summon Spirits (Undine, Efreet, Sylph, etc.), Sheena doesn't need to lose the amount of life points she started with. But, most of the time, Corrine can only reduce the attack or defense power of a monster.


	8. Dark Breeze I: Yami Yugi vs Rodyan

This chapter only mentions what's up with Sheena's unique monsters.

Chapter 8: Dark Breeze I: Yami Yugi vs. Rodyan

"I bet that ruin he's destroying is the Sylph Cavern." Yami Yugi said.

"Hey! Stop that!" Tristan shouted.

"Hah! You're too late! The explosives have been set and their rigged to explode and soon you won't be able to make the pact with Sylph just like Anubis intends it to be."

"You geeks take care of this. I'm going to find this Noah. Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba said.

Mokuba and Kaiba left leaving Rodyan to them.

"Dang! We have to stop him! Undine!" Sheena shouted.

The blue maiden appeared and unleashed a Spread attack on Rodyan. In other words, water struck Rodyan like a geyser which came out of nowhere. Everyone ran to the cavern except Yami Yugi.

"Pharaoh, come on! We have to stop the explosives!" Tea shouted.

"You guys, go on ahead. I'll stop him."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"All right." Tea then caught up with the rest of the gang.

"If you want to get past me, you'll have to duel me."

"All right. Besides this doesn't matter since the explosives are rigged to explode in ten minutes."

(YY: 4000) (R: 4000)

"Let's duel!"

Rodyan declared, "I'll go first and I summon Wynn, the Wind Charmer (500/1500) in Defense Mode and I place two cards facedown. That's all."

"My move and I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800). Magician's Valkyria, attack Wynn the Wind Charmer with your Holy Scepter Blast!"

Magician's Valkyria unleashed a shining white blast from her axe-like scepter and targeted and destroyed Wynn.

"I'll finish my move with two facedown cards."

"Heh. Pathetic. If only you knew what was in store for you."

In the Sylph Cavern

There was wind in their and it was blowing real hardly.

"Wow! There's so much wind here." Serenity declared.

"We're trying to find the Wind Summon Spirit; there's supposed to be wind." Sheena said.

"Anyway, let's turn off the explosives." Mai said.

Everyone took one explosive and turned it off.

"How many explosives are there?" asked Duke.

"Everywhere, I guess. We'd better hurry."

Back to the duel

"Now, I summon my Wind Valkyrie (1500/1500) in attack mode and her special ability increases all Wind monsters attack points by 500 (2000/1500). Now I activate my Wind's Resurrection. This bring backs my Wynn, the Wind Charmer (500/1500)."

Wind surrounded a particular area of Rodyan's side of the field and out came Wynn.

"And my Wind's Resurrection and Wind Valkyrie's ability increases Wynn's attack by 1300 points (1800/1500). Now I activate my last trap card, your worst nightmare."

"No! Not that! Are you playing what I think you're playing?"

"That's right! I activate the Pyramid of Light!"

A blue pyramid now surrounded the playing field.

"And this time, you're mine! First off, my monster's attack points increase by 500 points."

Wind Valkyrie's attack is 2500 and Wynn's attack is 2300.

"Wynn, attack his Magician's Valkyria!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, Holy Blade of Light!"

"What!"

"Basically this gives my Valkyria a whole new weapon which increases her attack power by 1000."

Her axe-scepter thing transformed into a shining sword (2600/1800)

"And since Wynn already attacked, she gets destroyed and you lose 300 life points."

(R: 3700)

"Heh, a minor setback. But you have no idea of my true strength. This is just the beginning."

To Be Continued…

Please review. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with school.


	9. Dark Breeze II: Yami Yugi vs Rodyan

Chapter 9: Dark Breeze II: Yami Yugi vs. Rodyan

"Did we turn off all of them?" asked Serenity.

"Yes, it seems so. Come on, let's find Yugi!" Sheena said.

"All right." Joey said.

Back to the duel

"My move. First off, I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode (1400/1200). Magician's Valkyria, attack Wind Valkyrie with Holy Scepter Blast!"

"No way! Activate facedown card, Protection of the Wind God!"

"Protection of the Wind God; what's that?"

"It's simple actually. My card creates an impenetrable wind barrier that protects all Wind monsters for the turn. Not only that, it can destroy any Earth monsters on your side of the field, and that includes your Celtic Guardian!"

"I don't think so!"

"It's too late!"

Lots of wind targeted the Celtic Guardian and then once the wind cleared, the elf was still alive.

"What! How can this be?"

"That's because I played my facedown magic card, Reverse Doll!"

"Ugh! Explain!"

"In simplest terms, it's a voodoo doll. You see, when one of my monsters wears this and the monster gets destroyed, the doll activates and automatically resurrects my monster and negates all damage."

"Big deal. Now you'll feel my power."

Now, just now, the rest of the gang came back and found Yugi and Rodyan dueling.

"Hey, what's happening? Oh, no!" Tea said.

"The Pyramid of Light is in play!" Mai said.

"Hey Sheena can't you destroy it like last time?" Joey said.

"No. Remember what I said, I need the power of all of the Summon Spirits. I only received temporary use of them besides Undine."

"Then what is he supposed to do?"

"Win that duel."

"Perfect timing! Now all of you can witness his demise. "

"Fat chance! Beat this creep, Yugi!" Joey said.

"Hmm. All right; now make your move!"

"My pleasure. Heh! Excellent! First I summon my Element Doom (1500/1200) in defense mode (2000/1200). Now I activate this card, Climax Combo!"

The picture of the card was showing many monsters doing different attacks.

"Climax Combo? What's that? I've never heard of it." Duke said.

"Me neither." Mai said.

"It's able to combine two or more creatures' attacks into another powerful attack." Sheena said.

"How do you know?" Tristan asked.

Sheena took a card from her deck and it was the same card. "Because I have one, too."

"And what do you mean combine creatures' attacks?" Joey asked.

"Hmm. How should I explain this? Um…you see, when Climax Combo is on the field and two or more specific creatures attack, it's possible for those creatures to combine their attacks to create a more powerful attack."

:"Eh, I still don't understand."

"Sheesh. First off that card works on both sides of the field, so Yugi can use it. Let's say Yugi has both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on his side of the field. If he uses both monsters to attack, then they can combine their strength and create a powerful blast to destroy monsters, cards, or such regardless of attack strength as long both of their attacks were successful."

"What do you mean 'successful', Sheena?" Joey asked.

"Their attacks weren't interrupted by Special Abilities, Magic or Trap Cards." Duke said.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're a real genius." Tea said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Tea."

"Um, big bro, I don't think that was a compliment." Serenity said.

"Is he always like this?" asked Sheena.

"A majority of the time." Mai said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, let's go back to cheering Yugi before we fight each other." Serenity suggested.

"I'll second that." Tristan said.

Back to duel

"First, I play Monster Reborn to brink back my Wynn the Wind Charmer (500/1500) (1000). I also play a Blessing of the Wind Gods. This allows me to summon another Wind monster and I choose Oxygedon (1800/1800) (2300/1800) Now, watch this."

Wind surrounded Wynn and Oxygedon

"What's going on? Tell me!"

"It's simple. I offer Wynn and Oxygeden in order to summon The Controlled Spirit, Wynn! (1850/1500) (2350/1500) Now I play the magic card the Curse of Spirit! This prevents the activation of your Celtic Guardian's ability, so it's able to be destroyed."

"Er, no!"

"Now I activate another card, Sylph's Strength! This increases my Valkyrie's attack by 300 (2800/1500). Now Wynn, destroy his pathetic elf! (YY: 2850)"

Wynn raised her staff and out came a powerful wind which destroyed the elf.

"Hold on! My Celtic Guardian was in defense mode so how could I lose life points?"

"Heh. Why do you think I went through all the trouble to sacrifice my weaker Wynn and my Oxygedon. You see when my Controlled Spirit, is summoned by sacrificing Wynn, the Wind Charmer and another Wind monster, she's able to inflict damage regardless if your monsters are in defense mode."

"That's bad news." declared Tristan.

"Now Wind Valkyrie, attack his Magician's Valkyria with Wind Cutter! (YY: 2650)"

Wind Valkyrie threw her chakrams or rings at Magician's Valkyria which created a green path destroying her. Now Wynn and Wind Valkyrie started to glow.

"That's even more bad news." Tristan said.

"Why are they glowing?" Tea wondered.

"Heh, this is the power of Climax Combo!" Rodyan yelled.

"What!"

"Now, my creatures activate the spell, Cyclone!"

"Gentle winds, gather before us and transform into a blaze of air." chanted the magicians.

Colorful surrounded the magicians and finally they were ready.

"Cyclone!"

A green cyclone surrounded Atem and whirled around taking a chunk out of his life points (YY: 1650).

"I place one card facedown to end my turn. That's enough destruction for now."

"Oh, no. Yugi's in trouble." Tea said concerned.

"One more attack and he's a goner." Mai said.

"Ha! There's no way you can defeat me!"

"I don't think so! First off, I activate my magic card, Healing Salve. This heals my life points by 2000. (YY: 3650)"

"What a waste, even if you can heal your life points it doesn't matter once my Cyclone attack kills you."

"We'll see. It seems that your Cyclone attack will have to wait. Now I play Change of Heart. This allows me to take control of one of your monsters and I choose your Wind Valkyrie."

"Heh. Big deal. So you're going to use my Valkyrie to destroy my monsters. You still have a long way to go."

"He'll never suspect my facedown trap card to block his attack." Rodyan said in his head.

"True, but I never said to attack with your Valkyrie."

"What!"

"You see, I sacrifice your Wind Valkyrie to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)."

"What a waste."

"To you it is. But now I activate my Sage's Stone!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! This allows me to summon my Dark Magician (2500/2100)! Oh and there's no way you'll be able to spring your trap card."

"Why's that?"

"Because I play this."

Yami played an unknown card

"What's that?"

"Eh, Sheena you know what that is?" asked Joey.

"I think that's a Time Stop card."

"What do you mean?" asked Serenity.

"Well, you see Time Stop is a spell that is able to freeze everything on the opponent's side of the field making him vulnerable for a turn."

"That sums it up. And I give this spell to my Dark Magician. Now Dark Magician, Time Stop!"

A blue-green circle spun in a circle and after a few seconds everything on Rodyan's side turned gray and froze.

"Now you're vulnerable for an attack. Dark Magician, attack Wynn with Dark Magic attack!"

A dark energy released from the staff and destroyed Wynn.

"Ugh! (R: 3550)"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Element Doom with Dark Burning Attack!"

A dark energy released from her staff and destroyed the creature. Just like Wynn and Wind Valkyrie, both of them started to glow.

"Hey, they're glowing!" Tristan said.

"That means they're going to create a more powerful attack!" Duke said.

"Yeah, way to go!" Joey yelled.

Darkness is different colors surrounded the magicians and they then clashed their staffs together and then released a more powerful dark energy ball and then targeted that attack with Rodyan's life points.

"Gah! (R: 2000) This is far from over. This is just the beginning."

To Be Continued…

School work delayed everything. Please review.


	10. Dark Breeze III: Yami Yugi vs Rodyan

Chapter 10: Dark Breeze III: Yami Yugi vs. Rodyan

"I finish my move with 2 facedown cards." Yami Yugi declared.

"My move. Now I play Reduce Delay. This magic card allows me to play a certain trap this turn without waiting for your turn to start and I choose Solemn Wishes!" Rodyan declared.

"Now he can increase his life points every time draws a card." Tea said.

"Now, I also play Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000. (R: 3000) I now play Soul Release to remove 5 monsters in my graveyard from play."

"That's weird. Why would he increase his life points higher and remove monsters from the game? He must be up to something!" he thought.

"I play Dimension Fusion!"

"What?"

"Yes, this card allows me to summon as many monsters that were removed from the game as possible as long as I pay 2000 life points. (R: 1000) I bring back my Wind Valkyrie (2500/1500), Wynn, the Wind Charmer (1500/1500), Wynn, the Controlled Spirit (2850/1500), Oxygedon (2800/1800), and Element Doom (2000/1200)."

A/N: I forgot to include Wind Valkyrie's effect to increase all wind monsters by 500 points last chapter.

"Oxygedon, attack Dark Magician! Controlled Spirit, Wynn, attack Dark Magician Girl! Everyone else, attack his life points!"

"I hate to say this but Yuge's a goner! He'll lose!" Tristan said without any hope.

"There's no way he can pull something off!" Duke said.

"Excellent. You just activated my trap, Hallowed Life Barrier!"

"Ugh! Not that."

"Yes, this card reduces all damage to 0 this turn as long as I discard one card. So my life points are safe."

4 women in purple robes placed their palms in the air and created a barrier around Atem.

"Phew. He's still safe." Serenity said relieved.

"Lucky! Now make your move!"

"Hmm. This isn't good. He has 5 monsters on the field while I have none. I hope this works." he thought. "All right, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in defense mode. I play Magic Shard Excavation. I discard two cards from my hand to bring back Sage's Stone to bring back Dark Magician (2500/2100) in defense mode. I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode. That's all."

"Pathetic, I activate this card, Draining Energy!"

"That's not good."

"Yes, this takes half the defense points of the monsters on your side of the field and deducts them from your life points."

"So I lose 2000 life points (YY: 1650)."

"Lucky for you I can't attack. So, go! Not like it matters now."

Atem drew his card and found Transcendent Wings.

"This card will help me." he thought. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

"What! That's it! He's going to lose!" Tristan said.

"Relax, Tristan. He's not like that. He has something up his sleeve like always." Mai stated.

"Now, prepare to die! First, Oxygedon, attack Winged…"

"Hold on! I sacrifice two cards from my hand and activate this!"

Rodyan was shocked by his facedown card.

"I activate Transcendent Wings! This transforms my Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster. Now I activate its special ability."

"What are you doing?"

"When I sacrifice my Kuriboh, it can destroy all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode and takes the points from your monsters and deducts them from your life points!"

"No!"

Winged Kuriboh L. 10 basically destroyed itself along with Rodyan's monsters.

"Auugh! (R: 0) No I will not lose. Augh!"

The Pyramid of Light shined a light toward Rodyan and a symbol appeared under him. The symbol surrounded him while the light striked him and became trapped in the item.

Atem turned to regular Yugi.

"What happened?" Serenity asked confused.

"I suppose he's trapped in that thing. Probably, he'll die if he's stays there too long." Mai said.

"Well, since that's taken care of, let's make the pact with Sylph." Duke said.

"What?" Sheena asked since she didn't notice.

"Did you forget? We have to make the pact with them to save everyone. Well, it's one step, but you get the idea, right?" Joey stated.

"Oh, of course, if I even succeed." Sheena muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Bakura.

"Nothing."

"But can we rest first. I'm kind of hungry." Serenity said.

"Time to set up camp then." Yugi said.

During camp, Sheena felt apprehensive.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" asked her pet Corrine.

"Nothing."

"Are you worried about making the pact with Sylph?"

"Honestly, yes. What if I fail? It'll become a repeat of what happened 5 years ago."

"Don't worry. If you start to fail, I'll help you."

"I hope so."

Please review.


	11. Sylph Cavern: Overcoming Fear

Chapter 11: Sylph Cavern: Overcoming Fear

After Yami Yugi defeated Rodyan, everyone headed back to the Sylph Cavern to make a pact with them, with Sheena nervous and no one noticing. Sheena kept breathing, inhaling and exhaling, because she was trying to relax.

"Relax, Sheena. You can do this. Don't let this become a…"

"Sheena?" Serenity asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"Um, you're just acting nervous about this."

"I'm fine."

"Anyway, you'll do fine on the pact."

"It's easy for you to say. I must fail you know." she muttered.

"Serenity's right! You'll do fine! I mean, I don't know how it works but…" Joey said.

"You don't even know anything about it! Fine, I'll do it! But, don't blame me if someone gets hurt!"

Sheena approached the altar. Suddenly, the wind in the ruins was going crazy. It was stronger than before, but not strong enough to blow about 100 pounds of weight. Then, the wind calmed down, and three fairy-like creatures appeared. Sephie was wearing green clothes with yellow designs, blue boot-like shoes, blue gloves, a necklace with a red jewel, aqua hair, yellow wings, and a sword. Yutis had purple hair, blue and purple wings like a butterfly, turquoise clothes with orange designs, purple gloves, purple boots, a ribbon in her hair, and a bow and arrow. Fairess had orange hair, purple wings, green clothes with orange designs, orange gloves, orange boots, and a shield.

"You who possess the right of the pact," Sephie stated, "We the Sylph are bound to Anubis."

"Bound to Anubis? What does he mean?" Yugi asked.

"Anubis must've already made a pact with them. I just hope they'll cooperate with me. I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Sylph."

"That is not possible." Yutis stated.

"Wh…why?"

"We are already bound by a pact." Sephie stated.

"And as you see, we can't form two pacts at one time." said Fairess.

"You mean, because of your pact with Anubis?" Sheena realized. "What am I supposed to do now? They never said anything about this at the research institute."

"Can't you just get her to cancel the old pact?" asked Duke.

"How? There's absolutely no way Anubis is going to cancel the pact!"

"Sheena, exactly how does a pact work?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. But to make a pact, you have to swear a vow. If the Summon Spirit accepts, then the pact is made. Well, if you keep your vow that is."

"That's correct." Yutis stated.

"Then most likely Anubis has broken his vow. In that case, you should be able to make the pact."

"That's so typical of a bad guy." Tristan said.

"Well, what did you expect?" Tea remarked.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. Sylph, I am Sheena. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Anubis and establish a new pact with me."

"Before we can allow the formation of this pact, we must test your worth." Sephie stated.

"Are you ready" Fairess remarked.

"What do they mean 'test our worth'?" Mai asked.

"They want me to fight them."

"I'll help you." Yugi said.

"And you can count me in too." Joey said.

"Don't forget me!" Mai stated.

"I'm fighting, too!" Duke exclaimed.

"But…"

"Listen, you are our friend. Friends stick together, right?" Yugi said.

"We're actually friends?" she thought to herself. "Hmm. All right. We're ready!"

"Let us begin." Sephie stated.

(Y: 4000) (J: 4000) (M: 4000) (D: 4000) (S: 4000)

When fighting a summon spirit, you don't need to sacrifice.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

"I summon Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)!"

"I summon Cyber Harpie (1800/1300!"

"I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)!"

"I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1400)!"

Mai commanded Cyber Harpie to do a Scratch attack on Fairess, but not much happened. Mai realized that since she was fighting the Spirit of Wind and her Harpie was a Wind attribute monster her attack wouldn't have much effect, but Sylphs' attack wouldn't have much effect.

Sephie used Wind Blade on Cyber Harpie which was like the wind was slicing her but not literally.

"Dark Magician, attack Sephie with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician unleashed his attack but Yutis sneaked upon him and used Wind Arrow. She shot three arrows on his back.

"Gilford, use Lightning Strike!"

Gilford raised his sword in the air and three lightning strikes struck the Sylph.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Air Thrust!" Fairess used a spell which was a more powerful Wind Blade on Strike Ninja.

"Rising Wind!" Sephie went to Strike Ninja and wanted to lift him in the air but Magician's Valkyria took the place and guarded the ninja.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Magician's Valkyria, attack with Holy Scepter Blast. Target Yutis!"

Yutis then disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Duke, do you mind?"

"Strike Ninja, go to where the blast is and use Hagakure!"

The ninja went to the blast and disappeared like Yutis and then appeared behind her and then the attack targeted Yutis.

"Ugh!"

"Air Thrust!" The target was Dark Magician.

"Wind Blade!" Sephie targeted Gilford.

"Wind Blade!" Yutis targeted Valkyria.

"Strike Ninja, Raiden!"

Strike Ninja threw his dagger on Fairess. "Ugh!" Then a lightning strike struck not only Fairess, but Sephie, and Yutis because they were near her. "Ouch!" But then they all started glowing black.

"What's happening?" Mai asked.

The Sylph joined together and created a Cyclone attack which affected everyone.

Everyone's life points dropped to 3000.

"All right. I play Elegant Egotist to have three Harpie Ladies."

"I play Sage's Stone to also bring Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700)"

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)"

"I summon Earth Valkyrie. (1600/1500) (2100/1500)"

Mai activated her Triangle Ecstasy Spark. The Harpie Lady Sisters used that attack which targeted the entire Sylph.

Joey targeted Fairess with Red-Eyes Black Dragon. When Red-Eyes unleashed his attack, Yutis used Wind Arrow on it so the damage was reduced by half.

Sephie did a Rising Wind attack on everyone, and then followed up with a Wind Arrow, and finally an attack from Fairess' shield. This destroyed Earth Valkyrie and Gilford.

Everyone's life points were now down to 1000.

"I activate this card, Nurse and summon Aussa the Earth Charmer (500/1500) "

This increased everyone's points by 1000, so the life points were 2000.

"I also play Climax Combo!"

"All right, Dark Magician, attack Sephie!"

"Ugh!"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Yutis!"

"Augh!"

Their staffs started glowing and were combing their attacks.

"Dark Burning Magic!"

The attack targeted everyone and Fairess finally collapsed.

"Aussa, quickly finish Yutis!"

"Air Thrust!" shouted Sephie.

Aussa was caught in that attack, but Red-Eyes defended her.

Joey's and Sheena's life points dropped to 1200.

"Wind Arrow!" Yutis destroyed Aussa. Sheena's life points dropped to 1000.

Perfect. This is my chance. I will not fail!

"Guys, distract them. I have a plan."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mai.

"Just, go!"

Everyone guarded Sephie and Yutis' attacks for Sheena's plan.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. I summon thee, come, Undine!"

"Hey, it's that woman again!" shouted Tea.

"Ready?" Undine sprang up two geysers on Sephie and damaged her and the same happened to Yutis. The second geyser made Yutis collapse and everyone's life points increased by 2000.

"Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!"

"Cyber Harpies, Whirlwind!"

"Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Strike Ninja, Raiden!"

"Help me out, Corrine!"

After all those attacks, Sheena summoned her pet Corrine who scratched Sephie and then she collapsed.

"Wow! You're strong!" Fairess complimented.

"I'm impressed too." Yutis said.

"Splendid. Now swear your vow. Upon what vow do you wish to form this pact on?"

"Right now, there are people suffering because of one person. I vow to destroy the person and save those people."

"Understood. But please, keep to your vow. We do not wish to be betrayed again. Please, also take this to defeat this person. You, the one who's controlled by a spirit of a pharaoh, take this."

Sylph turned into one green light and headed toward Sheena. A card headed toward Yugi. Sheena can now summon Sylph. Yugi received the Legendary Knight of Water.

When Sylph is summoned, three or more cards can be destroyed if there are cards near them. After the attack, the attack of monsters will probably take effect before the magic or trap card's activated.

When Legendary Knight of Water is summoned, its attack is 3200 and defense is 2800 and no sacrifices are necessary. It cannot be destroyed at all and all attack and defense points of water monsters on your side of the field with increase by 1000. There will be other or changed effects when I think of them.

"You did it guys!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Phew. I succeeded."

"What did you say, Sheena?"

"Nothing, just happy I made the pact."

Suddenly, they noticed that Bakura and Sheena were glowing. And Bakura just passed out.

"Bakura? Bakura, wake up!"

To Be Continued…


	12. Next Step to Rebirth

Chapter 12:

After getting Sylph, Bakura just fainted. Then, Sylph and Undine appeared them.

"Guys, do you know what's wrong?"

"Apparently, your friend is also controlled by an evil spirit. The evil spirit will increase in power with each spirit pact." Undine declared.

"In other words, the evil spirit will become stronger with each pact and the regular soul of the body's energy will lower and once you make the pacts with everyone the spirit will release from the ring." Sephie said.

"Since a portion of his power lies in us due to what happened a long time ago." Yutis stated.

"Bakura should wake up in a few minutes. He's fine." Fairess said.

Undine, Sephie, Yutis, and Fairess disappeared and Bakura started to gain consciousness.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Tea asked worryingly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Anyway, we should get back to the trailer and find out what Rebecca and Professor Hawkins found out." Joey said.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed.

Everyone went back to the trailer. They discussed what happened back then and told them about the weird card they received.

"What's this? I have never seen this monster before." Professor Hawkins stated. "Yugi, where did you get this?"

"I got this from Sylph. They said this would also help us defeat Anubis."

Professor Hawkins kept thinking about that card and Rebecca asked him what's wrong.

"This is my theory. Perhaps this Legendary Knight is one of those four cards used to defeat Anubis which I stated some time ago. You should probably get the rest with the other Summon Spirit pacts."

"Awesome! Then, we should make the other pacts as quickly as possible." Joey declared excitedly.

"I also found the location of the next Summon Spirit. Although, there's going to be lots of work to get the next one or it's hopeless." Rebecca told everyone.

"What does that mean?"

"First off, it's in Egypt inside the Pharaoh's tomb someplace. It said there was a fire spirit that stood there which is another reason why Egypt is pretty hot. However, it was destroyed in1000 BC, because of some evil spirit. Unless there's a way you can time travel, you're doomed."

"Wait a minute. Last time we went to 5,000 BC by finding some door in the Millennium Puzzle. If we do that again, we can make that pact." Tea stated.

"Oh, there's something else I should tell you." Sheena said. "You see, when I was 12, I had to focus on my Summon Spirit pacts and found out where one spirit was located. But that area was destroyed because of construction. That's means we're going to have to do a lot of time traveling just to make the pacts."

"Well, there's no way we're going to quit now!" Yugi said.

"Onward to Egypt!" Tristan shouted.

"Hold on! Shouldn't we rest here since Bakura's tired?" Serenity said.

"Really, I'm fine."

"We should still stay here since we might have more research to do, plus book the tickets." Mai said.

"Well, since we're staying here for a day, who's in the mood for pizza!"

"PIZZA!" Joey, Tristan, and Duke said.

Basically, the boys basically just gulped and ate quickly.

"Honestly, you should save some for everyone and not eat like pigs!" Tea annoyingly said.

Sheena just sat on the couch just thinking hardly. Serenity asked what's wrong and Sheena replied the same thing as always. Serenity knew something was on her mind so she asked again.

"Well, how do we know we're going to succeed making the pact with Efreet? He's a fire spirit. He…looks like a demon. What if he goes berserk and we end up dying because of my carelessness?"

"We won't. You succeeded with the Sylph and you also succeeded with the other one. You'll succeed in every pact. I'm sure of it!" Serenity optimistically said. "Now, let's go eat dinner, considering if Joey, Tristan, and Duke don't eat everything."

"I wouldn't be so sure in succeeding in every pact." she muttered to herself.

At night, everyone went to sleep. Sheena then had a nightmare about her past. There was some purple ball of energy that killed some villagers. Young Sheena was targeted by that ball. The energy ball shot a lightning strike toward her and then some old man protected her and he got into a coma. A kid became angry at her for getting his parents killed.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault." she muttered in her sleep.

Mokuba and Kaiba headed back to KaibaCorp to find Noah. Kaiba said that Noah's going to pay and as they went to KaibaCorp they saw a message on the computer that they would have to go to the terrace at 8:00 to duel; otherwise KaibaCorp will be bought by Noah.

Please Review.


	13. Settling Matters I: Kaiba vs Noah

Chapter 13: Settling Matters I: Kaiba vs. Noah

Sorry, if the beginning seems lame.

The gang headed to the plane that goes to Egypt. Once they landed, they went inside the tomb and got inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to find the door.

"We're one step closer to saving the world." Joey said.

"But you know, unless there's a method to time travel, our efforts will be useless."

"Let's do what we can do first. Then, worry about that later." Serenity optimistically said.

Mokuba and Kaiba headed up to the terrace to find and duel Noah.

"So you finally showed up. I thought you were going to hold back, considering you dueled stupidly last time."

"That was the past! This time I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"Let's duel!"

The gang then had to find the door.

"So, how do we find the door to Egypt?" Sheena asked.

"Well, last time, we put our hands together and concentrated on him. So, maybe if we do that again, it'll work."

Everyone put their hands together and concentrated on the door and focused on just that. Suddenly, a bright light appeared before them and was a portal to Egypt in 5000 BC.

"Soon, I'm going to finally take control of your company and fulfill what (deeper voice) what Anubis desires!"

"Look, there's no way you're going to take control of my company! So once this damn duel is over, I want you to get out of my life!"

"Heh, as arrogant as ever."

"Watch it, punk! Keep that up and I'll just make you go on a one way ticket to hell!"

"Seto…" Mokuba muttered.

"I'll start. And I'll summon a monster in defense mode. I activate Spring of Rebirth. This lets me regain 500 points for each monster that comes back to my hand. I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"That's it? How lame. I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode. Vorse Raider, attack! Blood Axe!"

Blood came to the axe and he struck the facedown card and it was the Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000). Kaiba lost 100 points (K: 3900).

"Sorry, but my stone soldier has more defense points than your monster's attack points."

"Heh, lucky shot. I end my turn with a facedown card."

"My move." Noah had a smirk in his face. "I play Shield and Sword. This switches the attack and defense points of my monster making it stronger than your Vorse Raider (2000/1300). Next, I summon Yata Garasu (300/200) in attack mode. I switch my Soldier in attack mode. Stone Soldier, attack with Stone Sword Cut!"

"Not so fast, I activate Damage Barrier! This basically reduces the damage from your attack to 0."

However, Vorse Raider is still destroyed. Noah commanded Yata Garasu to attack his life points (K: 3600). Kaiba has to skip his next Draw Phase.

"Now, Yata Garasu, return to my hand! And Spring of Rebirth, activate! In case you forgot, I gain 500 life points with every monster that returns to my hand!" (N: 4500)

Stone Soldier's points returned to normal.

"My move. I play Luna's Light! This allows me to summon one Light-attribute monster without a sacrifice and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"Wow! Already?" Mokuba said amazed.

"This duel will end after a few blasts. Blue-Eyes, White Lightning!"

Noah groaned and got his life points reduced to 2800.

"I summon Gradius (1200/800) in attack mode. I end my turn with two facedown cards."

"Heh, this duel will be quicker than I thought. I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000). Blue-Eyes, use White Lightning on Gradius!"

Noah's life points reduced to 1000.

"Battle Ox, end this!"

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack! Basically, this negates your attack and I'm still standing."

"That's weird. Why the heck did Noah activate Negate Attack after Battle Ox, when he could've activated it after Blue-Eyes' attack and end the Battle Phase?" Mokuba thought confused.

"My move. Heh, this duel will be finished. This is now, the perfect timing! I activate my facedown card, Pyramid of Light!"

A glowing blue pyramid surrounded the playing field and knocked Mokuba away. Kaiba called out his name in concern. Noah then received the millennium symbol on his forehead.

"Now, the Pyramid of Light will change the game!"

"Please. Not that stupid magic crap. Just get over it and duel!"

"You're still so egotistical and oblivious to everything. Even after you saw the Pharaoh go back into the spirit world in Egypt."

"Are you just going to blather around about that stupid nonsense or just duel?"

"All right, fine! Suit yourself."

"How did he even know about that if he wasn't there? And why does Noah seem obnoxious? He changed after I left that virtual world. I'm positive!" Mokuba thought in his head.

"I activate my other facedown card, DNA Transplant! With it, I can change the attribute of all monsters and I choose Darkness."

All monsters became more evil-looking.

"What was the point of that?" Mokuba thought.

"I activate my last card, Revival of the Aurora Master! You see, this card has a story behind it."

"Oh joy, a history lesson with magic involved."

"You see, there were two worlds known as Inferia and Celestia. There was a disaster known as the Grand Fall where the two worlds will come to a close and they would crash. But a swordsman used his Light Aurora skills to defeat the one who bears Dark Aurora. I summon the Aurora Master of Light (2400/2000)." A brown haired swordsman with a blue shirt and brown pants with armor arrived. And because of my pyramid, he gets an extra 500 attack points. (2900/2000) I finish with a facedown card."

"What was the point of summoning him? My Blue-Eyes will still crush him! Blue-Eyes, White-Lightning!"

"Wait a minute. I remember that story! Whenever the bearer of the Dark Aurora used her Aurora skill, he countered with…" Mokuba shouted to Seto. "Seto, wait! Cancel your attack!"

"Too late!"

In the Puzzle

The portal appeared and a bright shining light lead them to 5000 BC in Egypt.

To Be Continued…

Please review if I need to work on something or add something or such.


	14. Settling Matters II: Kaiba vs Noah

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER:**

I know this is a long and boring lecture. But if it's not much trouble, I'm wondering if my writing is worse. So could everyone if possible that reads this, please review? I need to know if I should add something, improve something. If I'm getting worse, please tell me. If I'm good, also tell me so I don't rush anything and make my story even worse. I don't really have much time to update since I have lots of schoolwork and projects for Science, Humanities, Math, and Social Studies, memorizing a song for English, doing corrections for a Math test, and practicing on my clarinet for a playing test in Band. I also have to study for my Semester Exams. With a million things to do, my writing will get worse, my grammar will be off making my writing strange, and etc. That's also why I need everyone to review my stories. And if I don't get a decent amount, excluding just one review, two one reviews by Setoglomper, I'm going to have to rewrite this lecture in the future chapters and make it even longer.

Chapter 14: Settling Matters II: Kaiba vs. Noah

"Aurora Master, activate your special ability! Aurora Rave!"

The swordsman started glowing and a rainbow light surrounds the battlefield and rays from the swordsman attacks Kaiba's monsters and Kaiba and heals Noah. Kaiba's battlefield is empty and lost life points while Noah gained life points. (K: 1300) (N: 3500)

"What happened?"

"It's my monster's ability. Whenever my monster's attacked by a Darkness monster or a monster that was Darkness originally, and I'm about to lose, I can activate Aurora Rave. That increases my life points and decreases yours and destroys your monsters."

Seto groaned and placed a facedown card.

The whole gang arrived back in Egypt 5000 years ago.

"Hey, where are we going?" Serenity asked.

Duke suggested, "Let's go ask someone."

"Uh, Duke…" Tristan started.

Duke asked a girl, but no response. He asked someone else but no response. He tried to touch someone's shoulder but his hand went right through her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We're invisible to them. They can't see us besides Bobasa and Mana." Yugi said.

"Speaking of which, there's Bobasa." Joey said pointing over to the small shop where Bobasa is eating a bunch of food.

"BOBASA!"

"Wow! Invisible people are back again?"

"Yeah. Good to see you again. Can you help us with something?" Tea asked.

"What can Bobasa do?" he asked.

Back to duel

"My move. I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500) in attack mode. (2300/1500) This'll be over now. Aurora Master, attack Seto with Aurora Wall!"

The monster headed toward Seto and unleashed a blast of energy.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force! This reflects your attack and destroys all monsters in Attack mode!"

"Hold up. I activate my facedown cards, Reverse Doll! I equip to my monsters and when they're destroyed once, they're automatically revived. I end my turn with another facedown."

"Lucky shot. My move. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes. I activate Water of Life. This increases my life points by 4000. (K: 4300) I now summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) and I equip him with the Axe of Despair increasing his attack points by 1000 (2700/1000). Battle Ox, attack Zure!"

Battle Ox slammed his axe on Zure and destroyed him. He ordered Blue-Eyes to attack the Aurora Master, but Noah activated his facedown card.

"What's this?"

"It's called Revival of the Dark God, Nereid. When my Aurora Master is on the field and attacked, I can summon his opposite. Presenting, the Dark Aurora God, Nereid! (3000/2500) (3500/2500)"

A black demon-like creature on top of a white-dressed woman and pink claws with purple designs on her dress and dark skin appeared. Nereid protected the Aurora Master and Blue-Eyes got destroyed. (K: 3800)

"I end with a facedown card."

"My move. Now when both Nereid and my Aurora Master are on the field, at the cost of my whole hand, I can activate Nereid's powerful ability although I can't do anything else after it. Nereid, activate Eternal Finality!"

A massive sword came down from the sky and targeted Seto Kaiba. The impact of the sword caused a massive explosion dealing massive damage to his life points. (K: 1)

"Oh, no! My life points have been reduced to 1!"

"Hah! Face it! With just 1 life point, you won't be able to win. And I'm going to finish you next turn!"

"I don't think so! I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) in defense mode and switch Enraged Battle Ox to defense mode. I place two cards facedown."

"You're finished my monsters will take you down!"

"How? With both in defense mode and you have only have two monsters."

"I activate my Nereid's other ability. Your monsters won't matter when I activate it. Nereid, Darkness of the Netherworld!"

His side of the field was shrouded into darkness and his monsters were destroyed.

"Explosion!"

A spark of fire from the air turned into an explosion on Kaiba.

"Cyclone!"

A cyclone surrounded Kaiba.

"Ground Dasher!"

There was an earthquake around Kaiba.

"Nishiltic Night!"

His side of the field was red had dark clouds, and beams of darkness attacked Kaiba.

"Finally, Pluto!"

A black demon erupted its energy and was supposed to destroy him.

"Hah! I win!"

"Not so fast, I activate my first facedown card, Change of Heart!"

"What?"

"This allows me to control one of your monsters and I choose your Aurora Master. Aurora Master, Aurora Rave!"

The swordsman erupted his energy and beams of light negated that attack and made a massive difference in points. (N: 400) (K: 3000)

"So what? I still have life points!"

"Not any more! I activate my final card, Meteor Strike! This meteor will target your life points and you will lose!" (N: 0)

Noah screamed as the pyramid locked his soul in that hellish pyramid. Kaiba's worker, Roland came up on the terrace wondering if Kaiba was fine, since he heard lots of commotion.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"If you say so."

As Kaiba left, Mokuba wanted Roland to do something.

"Can you take Noah to a hospital? I want him to be just fine and get him back to his real self."

"As you wish."

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and sorry I took so long. I had lots of stuff to do and wanted to get a majority of it finished so I have more time to write during Christmas break. Although I only got some of it done.


	15. Notice

**Notice:**

This isn't a chapter for my story. This is a notice to let you all know this story's going to be put on hold for a long time. Maybe until summer or such. I'm going to spend my time reviewing the chapters and trying to edit some stuff and improve them. I also have some work to do with my projects and studying for my semester exams. This story won't be updated for a really long time and I was wondering if I should keep it and put it on hiatus and edit my stories or just delete it and place all my chapters at one time. Oh, since I'm going to be working on it and another fanfiction for a different topic, you should know that Sheena was acting weird about the Summon Spirit pacts because when she was 7, she had to make a pact with Volt. But Volt went berserk, killed a quarter of her village's population and put her chief or adopted grandfather in a coma since she has no real parents. Anyway, tell me if I should keep it and then edit it or delete it.


End file.
